A content provider makes content (e.g. software) available to a cloud provider for provisioning within the cloud provider's private and/or public clouds for consumption by the cloud provider's end users. The content provider and cloud provider may partner with one another by establishing a contract (e.g., a license) to govern the use of the content by the cloud provider's end users. To avoid use of the content without proper entitlement, the content provider should confirm that consumption of the content by the cloud provider's end users complies with the entitlement parameters set forth in the agreement with the cloud provider.